Syria (SRA)
Syryjska Republika Arabska (SRA), arab. Al-Dżumhurijja al-Arabijja as-Surijja (DAS) - państwo socjalistyczne w Azji Zachodniej położone nad Morzem Śródziemnym.thumb|200px|Godło Syryjskiej Republiki Arabskiejthumb|200px|Flaga Syryjskiej Republiki Arabskiej Syryjska Republika Arabska graniczy od północy z Republiką Turcji (RT), od wschodu i południowego wschodu z Republiką Iraku (RI), od południa z Jordańskim Królestwem Haszymidzkim i Izraelem, a od południowego zachodu z Republiką Libańską (RL). Zachodnią część kraju stanowi pobrzeże Morza Śródziemnego. Syria podzielona jest na 14 muhafaz. W przeszłości Syryjska Republika Arabska była kolonią francuską, niepodległość proklamowano 17 kwietnia 1946 roku. Historia: Syryjska Republika Arabska powstała w kwietniu 1946 roku gdy ostatnie wojskowe oddziały francuskie i brytyjskie opuściły Syrię. W 1948 roku wojska syryjskie wzięły udział w I wojnie izraelsko-arabskiej. Wcześniej w latach 40-tych doszło do zjednoczenia Partii Odrodzenia Arabskiego oraz Arabskiej Partii Socjalistycznej w wyniku czego założona została Partia Socjalistycznego Odrodzenia Arabskiego (BASS). Twórcy politycznych formacji czerpali inspirację z europejskich nowoczesnych ruchów narodowych oraz organizacji radykalnej lewicy. W marcu 1949 roku miał miejsce zamach stanu, po którym władzę przejął generał Husni az-Za'im. Zaczął on wprowadzanie w życie projektów budowlanych, wzywał kobiety do zaprzestania noszenia kwefów oraz opracował projekt świeckiej konstytucji. Rządził dość krótko, bo już w sierpniu tego samego roku został obalony w wyniku zamachu stanu dokonanego przez Samiego al-Hinmawiego. W grudniu 1949 roku miał miejsce kolejny, trzeci zamach stanu, na czele którego stanął pułkownik Adib asz-Sziszakli. Wobec braku reformy rolnej, w 1951 i 1952 roku chłopi z inspiracji Partii Socjalistycznej zorganizowali wystąpienia antyfeudalne. Powstania doprowadziły do pewnych ustępstw ze strony wojskowej dyktatury. Organizacje opozycyjne względem junty utworzyły w listopadzie 1953 roku Front Narodowego Sprzeciwu. W 1954 roku asz-Sziszakli został obalony, a władzę objął Haszim al-Atasi. Po obaleniu dyktatury wojskowej, partia BAAS stała się najpopularniejszą partią w kraju. Głosząca potrzebę reform, równość i jedność Arabów (bez względu na wyznanie) zyskała popularność wśród uczniów szybko rozwijającego się szkolnictwa, którzy pochodzili głównie z niższych warstw społecznych lub z dyskryminowanych przez asz-Sziszaklego mniejszości religijnych. Z partią BAAS sympatyzowali również urzędnicy. Na skutek powstania przywrócono system demokratyczny. We wrześniu 1955 roku odbyły się wybory parlamentarne, a prezydentem został ponownie Szukri al-Kuwatli. Za jego rządów Syria zaczęła zbliżać się do krajów socjalistycznych. W 1957 roku otrzymała pomoc od Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich (ZSRR), co miało trwać przez następne 12 lat. Syria sprzeciwiła się powstaniu Paktu Bagdadzkiego. Pod koniec swej kadencji, al-Kuwatli uczestniczył w negocjacjach w sprawie utworzenia w 1958 roku Zjednoczonej Republiki Arabskiej (ZRA), na czele której stanął egipski prezydent Gamal Abdel Naser. W dniu 22 lutego 1958 roku Syria wraz z Egiptem połączyły się w Zjednoczoną Republikę Arabską (ZRA). Prezydent Egiptu Gamal Abdel Naser mianował rząd ZRA, w którym było wielu Syryjczyków. Dokonano wtedy reformy rolnej, w wyniku której upaństwowiono ziemię i rozdano ją chłopom. W 1958 roku najbardziej wpływowy przywódca Partii Baas Akram al-Hawrani został wiceprezydentem kraju, już rok później został tego stanowiska pozbawiony. Pretekstem dla podjęcia tej decyzji przez prezydenta Nasera były niskie wyniki wyborcze polityków wywodzących się z Partii Baas uzyskane w lipcu 1959 roku w wyborach do lokalnych rad Unii Narodowej. W lipcu 1961 roku upaństwowiono wszystkie banki prywatne. W dniu 28 września 1961 roku władzę w Syrii przejęli oficerowie, którymi kierował Abd al-Karim an-Nahlawi. Syria odłączyła się od ZRA. Prezydentem został wybrany Nazim al-Kudsi będący przeciwnikiem socjalizmu. Zwrócił on część ziemi i fabryk poprzednim właścicielom oraz całkowicie zmienił kierunek syryjskiej polityki zagranicznej, w której w latach 1958–1961 dominował panarabizm starając się zawrzeć trwały sojusz ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki (USA) i niechętnymi Naserowi rządami Arabii Saudyjskiej, Libanu i Jordanii. Wdrożył również program reprywatyzacji syryjskiej gospodarki i uzyskał dla kraju kredyty z Banku Światowego. Za jego rządów z armii syryjskiej usunięto oficerów sympatyzujących z naseryzmem oraz z socjalistyczną i panarabską partią BAAS. Kudsi został obalony 28 marca 1962 roku przez an-Nahlawiego, który go aresztował. Kolejny zamach stanu, dokonany przez Abd al-Karima Zahr ad-Dina przywrócił do władzy Kudsiego. Po powrocie do władzy prezydent usiłował naprawić relacje z Naserem i z syryjskimi socjalistami, powołując rząd naserysty Baszira al-Azmy, który powrócił do wdrażania w kraju zarzuconej w 1961 roku reformy rolnej. W dniu 8 marca 1963 roku partia BAAS i związany z nią Komitet Wojskowy, zorganizowała zamach stanu i przejęła władzę. Do przyspieszenia działań Komitet Wojskowy skłonił udany zamach stanu w Iraku, przeprowadzony przez iracki oddział partii BAAS. Na czele państwa stanęła Narodowa Rada Dowództwa Rewolucji, złożona z dwunastu członków partii BAAS i ośmiu naserystów oraz ludzi niezwiązanych z żadną organizacją. Jeszcze na przełomie marca i kwietnia 1963 roku zwolennicy partii BAAS, na czele z ministrem spraw wewnętrznych gen. Aminem al-Hafizem usunęli naserystów z wojska. Doprowadziło to do wystąpienia zwolenników Nasera (który odnosił się do partii BAAS z głęboką niechęcią) i nowego zbliżenia z Egiptem także z rządu. 18 lipca 1963 roku naseryści pod wodzą płk. Dżasima Alwana podjęli próbę przejęcia władzy drogą kolejnego zamachu stanu. Został on jednak stłumiony. Al-Hafiz przeprowadził nacjonalizację zasobów ropy naftowej oraz banków należących do arabskich właścicieli. Zacieśnił związki Syrii z ZSRR i wspierał palestyńską partyzantkę Jasira Arafata. Na nowo przystąpił do reformy rolnej i parcelacji majątków najzamożniejszych ziemian. W kwietniu 1964 roku stłumił powstanie sunnickie. 25 kwietnia tego samego roku ogłoszona została tymczasowa konstytucja, w której Syrię określono mianem demokratycznej republiki socjalistycznej, a Syryjczyków częścią wielkiego narodu arabskiego. Wielokrotne czystki w wojsku i niestabilność kolejnych gabinetów rządowych doprowadziło do stopniowej utraty przez niego poparcia i dotychczasowej bazy. Okazał się również niezdolny do mediowania między frakcjami partii Baas. W rezultacie stracił władzę wskutek kolejnego zamachu stanu z 23 lutego 1966 roku, w którym główną rolę odegrali były szef sztabu armii syryjskiej gen. Salah Dżadid (związany ze skrajnie lewicową frakcją partii) oraz Hafiz al-Asad. Po zamachu stanu pełnię władzy w państwie przejęło wojskowe skrzydło partii BAAS, w którym dominowali alawici. Po przejęciu władzy przez Dżadida Syria wzmocniła swoje zaangażowanie w walkę Palestyńczyków o niepodległe państwo, szkoląc na swoim terytorium palestyńskich fedainów. Zacieśnienie relacji ze Zwiazkiem Radzieckim (ZSRR) doprowadziło do uzyskania z Bloku Wschodniego dostaw uzbrojenia i inwestycji. We wrześniu 1966 roku próbę obalenia rządu podjął Salim Hatum, oficer związany z partią BAAS, uczestnik zamachu stanu z marca 1963 roku, rozczarowany faktem, iż nie uzyskał po nim żadnych znaczących stanowisk. Uzyskał poparcie oficerów pochodzenia druzyjskiego, zaniepokojonych wzrostem znaczenia alawitów. Plany przewrotu zostały częściowo wykryte w sierpniu 1966 roku, jednak sam Hatum nie został z nimi powiązany. W 1967 roku wybuchła wojna sześciodniowa, w której Syria brała udział. Wojska syryjskie poniosły klęskę, a Syria straciła kontrolę nad wzgórzami Golan. Po wojnie sześciodniowej między Dżadidem i al-Asadem wybuchł osobisty konflikt. Al-Asad przestał utożsamiać się z polityką prowadzoną przez Dżadida. Nie uznawał własnej współodpowiedzialności za klęskę, lecz twierdził, że była ona skutkiem przyjętego przez Dżadida kursu politycznego. Stopniowo w Syrii wokół Dżadida i al-Asada wykształciły się dwa stronnictwa, a al-Asad przystąpił do eliminowania z armii zwolenników swojego rywala. Dżadid zachował natomiast kontrolę nad aparatem partyjnym. W końcu 1968 roku to pozycja al-Asada i sił zbrojnych była jednak silniejsza. Przez cały 1969 rok al-Asad stopniowo ograniczał wpływ Dżadida na państwo, wymuszając rekonstrukcję gabinetu rządowego i dopuszczenie do niego bardziej umiarkowanych polityków, złagodzenie krytyki krajów arabskich nieprowadzących socjalistycznej polityki gospodarczej i retoryki walki klasowej, jaką posługiwano się, komentując bieżące wydarzenia w kraju. Ostateczny kryzys w relacjach między Dżadidem i al-Asadem nastąpił we wrześniu 1970 roku. W czasie konfliktu wewnętrznego w Jordanii w 1970 roku (czarny wrzesień) Dżadid ogłosił poparcie Syrii dla Organizacji Wyzwolenia Palestyny (OWP) i skierował jej na pomoc brygadę pancerną. Początkowo al-Asad uznał tę decyzję za słuszną. Później uznał jednak, że Syria jest za słaba, by prowokować Izrael, a otwarte wspieranie Palestyńczyków osłabi jej pozycję międzynarodową, szczególnie w oczach wielkich mocarstw. W 1970 roku al-Asad przejął władzę w toku zainicjowanego przez niego Ruchu Korygującego. Syria wycofała się z niektórych socjalistycznych reform gospodarczych, wprowadzony został również fasadowy pluralizm partyjny. Partia BAAS utworzyła razem z mniejszymi organizacjami lewicowymi Narodowy Front Postępu (NFP), do którego weszły również Komunistyczna Partia Syrii (KPS), Syryjska Arabska Unia Socjalistyczna (SAUS), Socjalistyczny Ruch Unionistów (SRU) oraz Arabska Partia Socjalistyczna (APS). W lutym 1971 roku w wyborach parlamentarnych 60% mandatów objęli kandydaci BAAS, pozostałe zaś inni przedstawiciele lewicy oraz niezrzeszeni. W marcu 1971 roku na XI kongresie partyjnym al-Asad stwierdził, że długofalowe cele polityczne partii BAAS czyli socjalizm i panarabizm pozostają niezmienne, jednak ich realizacja musi zostać poprzedzona umocnieniem Syrii i odzyskaniem utraconych ziem. Do momentu odrobienia strat terytorialnych partia miała nie wdrażać reform socjalistycznych. W 1971 roku al-Asad został wybrany prezydentem. W 1973 roku uchwalono ostateczną konstytucję. W październiku tego samego roku wybuchła wojna Jom Kipur podczas której Syria odzyskała częściowo wzgórza Golan. W 1976 roku Syria wysłała swoje wojska do pogrążonego w wojnie domowej sąsiedniego Libanu, które później otrzymały mandat Ligi Państw Arabskich (LPA). Syryjska armia wymusiła na wszystkich stronach konfliktu przyjęcie zawieszenia broni. Walki wkrótce rozgorzały jednak na nowo a Syria wsparła w nich prawicowe organizacje chrześcijańskie (Falangi Libańskie oraz Tygrysy). Po stronie syryjskiej do walki włączyły się również palestyńskie organizacje prosyryjskie As-Sa'ika i nacjonalistyczny Ludowy Front Wyzwolenia Palestyny - Główne Dowództwo (LFWP-GD). W konflikcie wojska syryjskie starły się z koalicją sił OWP i lewicowego Libańskiego Ruchu Narodowego (LRN). Oblicze wojny zmieniło wkroczenie w 1982 roku do Libanu wojsk izraelskich które doprowadziły do porażki militarnej sił OWP i w rezultacie ich wycofania się z kraju. Wojska syryjskie zmieniły wówczas front i rozpoczęły walkę z Izraelem i jego prawicowymi sojusznikami. Wojna zakończyła się oficjalnie w 1989 roku po podpisaniu porozumienia z Taif. Władzę w Libanie de facto przejęli politycy prosyryjscy którą sprawowali do 2005 roku gdy wybuchła tzw. cedrowa rewolucja. Po ponad dwóch miesiącach od rozpoczęcia demonstracji i nacisków międzynarodowych rząd Syrii 25 kwietnia 2005 roku wycofał swoje wojska, stacjonujące w Libanie od niemal 30 lat, a prosyryjski rząd złożył dymisję. Poważne wyzwanie rządom al-Asada rzuciło fundamentalistyczne Bractwo Muzułmańskie, odrzucające laickie podstawy rządów partii BAAS i sprzeciwiające się rządom alawitów, których uważało za odszczepieńców. W 1979 roku Bractwo rozpoczęło walkę z rządem al-Asada przy pomocy terroru indywidualnego, zabijając urzędników partyjnych, oficerów i alawitów. Powstanie islamistów w Syrii trwało trzy lata i zakończyło się stłumieniem kontrrewolucji. W latach 1963–2000 Syria pod rządami partii BAAS przeszła gruntowną transformację społeczną w kierunku socjalizmu. W całym kraju upowszechniono elektryczność oraz dostęp do wody bieżącej. Hafiz al-Asad ukończył budowę zapory na rzece Eufrat, co umożliwiło do 1992 roku zelektryfikowanie 95% syryjskiej wsi (przed oddaniem tamy do użytku zelektryfikowanych było jedynie 5%). W 1960 roku 2/3 ludności powyżej 10 roku życia nie umiało czytać i pisać. W 1990 roku przynajmniej do szkoły podstawowej uczęszczało blisko 100% chłopców i większość dziewcząt, zaś 80% dzieci w wieku 10 lat było piśmiennych. Znacząco rozbudowano sieć szkół. W kraju wzrósł wskaźnik średniej długości życia, spadł zaś śmiertelności wśród niemowląt. Kolejne baasistowskie rządy dokończyły reformę rolną zapoczątkowaną jeszcze poczas federacji z Egiptem, likwidując zjawisko dzierżawienia ziemi przez chłopów od właścicieli ziemskich za zawyżoną opłatą. Pod rządami partii BAAS większość przedsiębiorstw, po nacjonalizacjach z lat 1964–1965, należała do państwa. Hafiz al-Asad, chociaż mniej radykalny w socjalistycznych poglądach niż poprzednie rządy, nie zliberalizował gospodarki, zachowując państwową kontrolę nad nią. Jedynie w 1991 roku wprowadzone zostały pewne ułatwienia dla przedsiębiorców, mające zachęcić zagranicznych inwestorów. Poziom represyjności rządów w Syrii zmieniał się w zależności od tego, na ile władze kraju czuły się zagrożone (był szczególnie wysoki po stłumieniu powstania islamistów). Równocześnie niezmiennie szerokie możliwości działania miały agencje wywiadu, które prawo stanu wyjątkowego wyjmowało spod wszelkiej kontroli. Partia BAAS i jej doktryna znacząco ukształtowały mentalność społeczeństwa syryjskiego i sposób postrzegania przez nie wielu problemów gospodarczych oraz politycznych. W szczególności za sprawą partii szczególne miejsce w kulturze politycznej Syrii zajęła specyficzna wizja narodu arabskiego. Wpływ baasizmu spadał jednak w miarę upowszechniania się narzędzi szybkiego obiegu informacji. Hafiz al-Asad zmarł w 2000 roku. Władzę po nim objął jego młodszy syn, Baszszar al-Asad, który odszedł częściowo od socjalizmu na rzecz nacjonalizmu arabskiego (panarabizmu) i zaczął sprawować władzę w sposób autorytarny. W dniu 15 marca 2011 roku rozpoczęło się antyrządowe powstanie przeciwko autorytarnej władzy Baszszara al-Asada, które następnie przerodziło się w trwającą do chwili obecnej krwawą wojnę domową. Obie strony konfliktu dopuszczają się zbrodni wojennych i stosują tortury oraz terror nawzajem oskarżając się o zbrodnie. W wojnę domową zaangażowały się militarnie po stronie rządowej Federacja Rosyjska (FR) oraz Islamska Republika Iranu (IRI), natomiast po stronie opozycyjnej Arabia Saudyjska, Izrael, Katar, Libia oraz Stany Zjednoczone (USA). Syryjska Republika Arabska jest członkiem organizacji międzynarodowych: Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych (ONZ) oraz Ligi Państw Arabskich (LPA), w której ze względu na trwającą wojnę jest zawieszona w prawach członka. Informacje Dane podstawowe: *Język urzędowy: arabski *Stolica: Damaszek *Ustrój polityczny: republika semiprezydencka *Głowa państwa: prezydent Baszszar al-Asad *Powierzchnia: 185 180 km² (88. miejsce na świecie) *Liczba ludności: 22 087 048 (54. miejsce na świecie) - 2014 rok *Jednostka monetarna: Funt syryjski Partie polityczne: *Komunistyczna Partia Syrii (KPS) - lewicowa, komunistyczna *Arabska Partia Socjalistyczna (APS) - lewicowa, socjalistyczna *Socjalistyczny Ruch Unionistów (SRU) - lewicowa, socjalistyczna *Partia Unii Demokratycznej (PUD) - lewicowa, socjalistyczna, kurdyjska *Partia Socjalistycznego Odrodzenia Arabskiego (BASS) - lewicowa, socjalistyczno-narodowa Przedsiębiorstwa zbrojeniowe: *nie istnieją Produkty przedsiębiorstw zbrojeniowych: *brak Armia: Siły zbrojne Syryjskiej Republiki Arabskiej stanowią powstałe w 1946 roku Syryjskie Siły Zbrojne, liczące 178 000 żołnierzy oraz 570 000 rezerwistów (stan na 2016 rok) i stanowiące 36. siłę militarną na świecie. Służba w wojsku jest obowiązkowa dla mężczyzn od 18 roku życia i trwa 18 miesięcy. Syryjskie Siły Zbrojne dzielą się na: *Syryjskie Arabskie Siły Lądowe - siły lądowe *Syryjskie Arabskie Siły Obrony Powietrznej - siły powietrzne *Syryjska Arabska Marynarka Wojenna - siły morskiethumb|200px|Godło Syryjskich Sił Zbrojnych Sprzęt i uzbrojenie wojska Syrii: *pistolet maszynowy PM-63 RAK (brak danych) *karabin szturmowy AK (brak danych) *karabin szturmowy Norinco CQ (brak danych) *karabin szturmowy AK-103 (brak danych) - jednostki specjalne *karabin wyborowy PSL *ukm Typ 80 (brak danych) *wkm KPWT (brak danych) *granatnik przeciwpancerny RPG-29 (brak danych) *UAZ 469 (brak danych) *GAZ-66 (brak danych) *GAZ-3308 "Sadko" (brak danych) *ZiŁ-135 (brak danych) *T-34 (240szt.) - wycofane *T-62 (brak danych) *T-72 (1 500szt.) *T-80 (320szt.) *PT-76 (80szt.) - wycofane *BMP-2 (brak danych) *BMP-3 (brak danych) *BRDM-1 (100szt.) - wycofane *BRDM-2 (700szt.) - w służbie pozostaje 590 szt. *BTR-152 (500szt.) - wycofane *BTR-60 (brak danych) *SKOT (300szt.) *BTR-70 (brak danych) *TOPAS (brak danych) *2S1 "Goździk" (400szt.) *2S3 "Akacja" (ponad 50szt.) *BM-24 (300szt.) - wycofane *BM-21 Grad (300szt.) *BM-27 Huragan (36szt.) *ZSU-57-2 (250szt.) - wycofane *ZSU-23-4 "Szyłka" (brak danych) *2K22 Tunguska (6szt.) *96K6 "Pancir-S1" (40szt.) *MiG-15 (31szt.) - wycofane *MiG-17 (ponad 120szt.) - wycofane *MiG-19 (40szt.) - wersja S, wycofane *MiG-21 (535szt.) *MiG-23 (146szt.) *MiG-25 (13szt.) - w służbie pozostaje 11szt. *MiG-29 (40szt.) *Suchoj Su-7 (60szt.) - wycofane na początku lat 90-tych *Suchoj Su-17(Su-20) (brak danych) *Suchoj Su-22 (60szt.) - w służbie pozostaje 35szt. *Suchoj Su-24 (20szt.) *Antonow An-12 (brak danych) *Antonow An-26 (brak danych) *Iljuszyn Ił-76 (brak danych) *Aero L-29 Delfin (40szt.) - wycofane *Aero L-39 Albatros (99szt.) - w służbie pozostaje 40szt. *Mi-1 (brak danych) - wycofane *Aerospatiale SA 341 Gazela (brak danych) *PZL Mi-2 (brak danych) *Mi-4 (brak danych) - wycofane *Mi-8 (brak danych) *Mi-6 (brak danych) *Mi-24 (24szt.) *Kuter torpedowy projektu 183 (8szt.) - wycofane *Kuter rakietowy projektu 183R (9szt.) - brak danych *Kuter rakietowy projektu 205 (20szt.) Służby porządkowe: *Policja Biografie: *Baszszar al-Asad Galeria: Michał Iljin (dyskusja) 18:04, gru 4, 2019 (UTC)IljinM. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa socjalistyczne